The present invention generally relates to information handling systems, and particularly to networked information display systems.
Rooms go unused even when they are set aside in a schedule. Previous methods of using written schedules and sign-up sheets to manage room usage are difficult to keep updated, due mainly to the inconvenience of changing the entry in a room log, or informing the person in charge of that room. Other types of information management systems, such as personal digital assistants, are not suitable for this use. These systems tend to be small, overly complicated, expensive to manufacture, and not able to manage information derived from a wide variety of sources to form a comprehensive system. It would be highly useful to present information regarding room usage in the place where it is needed most, at the entrance to the room. For example, by using a display as a door plate and connecting the display to a network interface so that the information display system may communicate over a network, important usage and scheduling information may be presented near the room. The network connection allows the schedule to be changed easily by anyone with access to the network, or at the door plate itself through an input/output device. The network connection also allows the system to incorporate information from a wide range of sources. Schedules regarding the use of conference rooms, patient information in doctor""s offices, and the personal schedules of office occupants may be easily updated. Presenting this information on or near a door to the room would help to avoid the needless interruptions caused by people looking for a particular meeting or to check if that room is actually being used. In companies where it is necessary to share an office, or there is great movement between offices, the information display system may efficiently manage the office space. By using the information display system over a network, the name on the system may be changed easily, quickly, and more efficiently. There are times when vital information must be disseminated widely and quickly. By utilizing this invention, emergency information and other announcements may also be displayed on the information display system through the network interface. Name and title changes may also be updated and displayed through the system. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an information display system that may be located near an entryway, and that contains scheduling information that may be easily updated through a network interface.
The present invention is directed to an information display system. An information display system for scheduling the utilization of a facility, comprising a controller connected to a display and a network interface.
The present invention is further directed to a method for scheduling the utilization of a facility. The method comprises displaying scheduling information, controlling the information on the display, and interfacing the controller with a network interface for coupling the information display system to a network to a remote device.
The present invention is further directed to a system for coordinating and displaying information regarding the utilization of a facility, comprising a server and an information display system connected to the server. The information display system comprising a display for displaying information a controller for controlling said display a network interface, coupled to said controller, for coupling the information display system to a network to a remote device and wherein the display is disposed proximal to the facility such that scheduling information for the facility transmitted from the remote device over the network to the information display system is capable of being displayed on the display.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.